


Cynthia's Pleasures

by ThatLewdWriter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: F/F, Futa, Futanari, Futanari Cynthia, Gen 5 Ace Trainer, Girl Penis, Olivia - Freeform, Oral Sex, Risky Creampie, Seduction, Sex, Sexual Content, Tags to be added by chapter, commission, cross-posted on HentaiFoundry, implied impregnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLewdWriter/pseuds/ThatLewdWriter
Summary: Cynthia's never really been one to settle down or keep to any permanent relationship, but there are plenty who would love to be with her. For Cynthia, it just doesn't make sense - why tie herself down when there are so many gorgeous babes, trainers, and gym leaders that are happy to spend the night with her?No one person can satisfy her, anyways. And if they underestimate her virility, well...
Relationships: Cattleya | Caitlin/Shirona | Cynthia, Cynthia x OC, Lychee | Olivia/Shirona | Cynthia, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	1. World Tournament - Gen 5 Ace Trainer + Caitlin

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for Anonymous.

* * *

The World Tournament Senior Cup was the sort of prestigious event that drew all sorts of people to it, from high-ranking trainers to hardcore fans, and Cynthia had seen plenty of them make the travel to Unova to get seats at the event. But while the milling crowds of people gathered in the major cities and took even-specific luxury transport to arrive at Lacunosa town, Cynthia settled for the beachside path across route thirteen. Though it was a long walk, it was calming and leisurely, and a welcome moment of relaxation before the storm of a Pokémon tournament.

She wasn’t the only one on the path, though, as there were always those plucky or razor-focused trainers whose drive would prevent them from taking it easy, even for a day. It wasn’t at all surprising when one of those Ace Trainers rushed up to her, eyes wide and shining with excitement. It made sense, of course; Cynthia was the Sinnoh Champion, a high-tier trainer of considerable popularity, and one of the participants in the tournament’s opening match. She was the kind of trainer that Aces like the girl would study, researching her battle tactics, IVs, and team compositions, all in the hopes of one day matching her.

Cynthia did not mind being approached, really, especially not when it was by such a cute girl. Her electric-blue pigtails were arranged in great loops that took a fair amount of dedication to achieve, and her body was neatly dressed in a nice high-collared shirt and short, immaculately pressed skirt. A clinging orange vest and well-fitted tights completed the ensemble, giving the girl a very elite look. Cynthia was much more interested in how well her curves pushed against the fabric of her shirt, and how long and shapely her legs were; inevitably, her mind turned to how those legs would look and feel if wrapped around her.

“You’re - Oh, wow - You’re  _ Cynthia _ ! You’re my  _ idol. _ ” The girl’s great curls bobbed as she bounced on her heels as she gushed happily. “You’re, like, one of the best trainers in the world, I can’t believe I get to meet you, I’m -”   
  


Cynthia smiled at the very eager girl, but was only half-listening to her familiar speech. Her eyes trailed over her body, long and slow to take in all the details but still subtle enough to avoid detection. She couldn’t see much of her pale skin, admittedly, covered as it was by dark blue fabric, but the few glimpses she did see were enough to intrigue her. Well, if Cynthia was being honest, any cute girl, whether younger or older, was enough to pique her interest, and this girl certainly hit all the marks. 

“-I was really excited to hear that you’d be in the exhibition match. I’ve always wanted to see your strategy first hand!” The girl finished, flashing Cynthia a confidant, if timid, smile. “I don’t think I’m good enough to challenge you yet, but I’ll keep getting stronger every day.”

  
  
  


“It just takes a bit of hard work,” Cynthia followed smoothly, despite missing a good portion of the conversation. “And even great trainers come from small beginnings - I, myself, was just a young girl going out on an adventure. Just keep working towards your dream.”

The Ace Trainer blinked. Cynthia wasn’t sure if the girl had even given her name yet, but if she had, Cynthia reasoned it would be rude to ask and make her lack of attention apparent; she settled for ‘Blue’ in her mind. “Really? I didn’t - I didn’t know that.”   


Cynthia hummed, and brushed her hand along the Blue’s arm - a friendly, if laden gesture. “There’s a lot that people don’t know, but I don’t mind sharing. If the company is good, it can be fun for both parties, too.” 

The girl smiled and leaned into the touch innocently, not understanding the intent behind it but merely happy that her idol was being so friendly. It made Cynthia’s pants feel tight, and she felt that familiar ache in her core. As cute as the girl looked in her little, well-fitted outfit, Cynthia very much wanted to see how well she looked  _ out  _ of it.

“I can only imagine the kind of company you keep,” said the Ace Trainer, a starry look in her eyes as if imagining all of the top-tier trainers that would run in Cynthia’s circles. “I bet you know a bunch of Champions and Elites.”

Cynthia chuckled, and stepped in just a little bit closer. “Oh, I don’t exclusively dally with the best. I like travelling around and… getting acquainted will all sorts of trainers. Aces like yourself are a particular pleasure, honestly.”

Blue preened under Cynthia’s attention, and flicked back one of her looping curls. “Really? That’s really cool.”  
  
“It is.” Cynthia smiled charmingly and set a more confident hand on the younger girl’s shoulder.

The Ace Trainer licked her lips, eyes momentarily drifting down to Cynthia’s hand. “I, uh, really hope I’m not being too much of a bother. I know it must be strange having someone just come up to you, but…”

“You’re not the first, I promise.” Cynthia’s smile was still as charming, but there was a wry tilt to her lips and the angle of her head. “And I very much don’t mind, especially when they’re as cute as you.”

The girl’s cheeks tinged a light pink, and she briefly looked at the ground. Cynthia wet her lips and pressed her advantage, already feeling her cock begin to tingle. “You know, it is rather late, and I know there’s a nice little motel on the cliffside. I was thinking that we could retire for the night, and talk more about my… strategies?”

“Really?” The girl’s eyes sparkled, but after a moment, indecision flashed through them. “Ah, I don’t want to keep you, though. I mean, you’ve got your tournament tomorrow, and I wouldn’t want to put you in bad shape.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that. I always feel refreshed and relaxed after a nice chat.” Cynthia dialed up the charm by running a finger around the girl’s electric-blue loops, idly tracing them while getting even closer into her personal space. The girl looked particularly enthralled by it all, which was a very good sign. “I’ll even pay for the room.”

The girl laughed pleasantly, and the sweet sound sent a pleasant humm through Cynthia’s body. “I’m not sure my company’s worth  _ that _ much.”

“I think it is,” Cynthia purred. “I’m  _ sure  _ it’ll be worth my while, in fact.”   
  


* * *

The girl was remarkably easy to charm into bed, really, though Cynthia was sure that a part of the Ace Trainer was craving it. Most of the star-struck types like her were easy to seduce, and Cynthia had gotten good at it. There were plenty she encountered in her travels across the world, and sometimes it seemed like there was someone willing to share her bed in every town she visited. It was hard to think about settling down when there was always a cute girl or gorgeous woman to love, a fresh cunt to fill.

Whether the Ace had been expecting a night of sapphic passion didn’t seem to matter all that much, as she was taking Cynthia’s iron-hard cock like a pro. She writhed underneath the blond Champion’s busty frame, both of them stripped of all their clothing, her shock of blue hair askew and messy from Cynthia’s brisk pace. The blonde’s mouth was on one of her firm, youthful breasts, smaller than the younger woman’s own but still wonderfully pleasant to the touch; she sucked on one’s turgid nipple while her hand massaged the other, rolling the soft flesh in hand and drawing a series of breathy moans from the younger girl.

Her stiff cock plunged into the warm, welcoming heat of her cunt at a steady pace, and the girl’s hips instinctively rolled up to meet her while her firm stomach clenched tight. She took every throbbing inch of Cynthia’s large girlcock without complaint, despite having been surprised by the sight of something so large dangling between her idol’s legs. All of her girth was pushed between her flushed lower lips and jammed deep into her steaming depths, and the feel of her tight inner walls made the blonde sigh with pleasure. 

Blue’s legs were wrapped around her ample hips, aiding in her powerful downward strokes, and it felt as good as Cynthia had imagined. The girl was tight and firm in all the right places, and her eagerness to make love to her idol was apparent in every action she made; she was still, however, at Cynthia’s mercy, as she was experienced enough and skilled enough with her cock to make the younger girl’s sweet voice rise up in a musical crescendo of moans and sighs. Her body was offered up for Cynthia’s pleasure, and she ravenously took everything she could with deft strokes and kissing lips.

The girl tried to keep up with her at first, which was admirable, though unlikely. Even with the effort and strain of fucking, Cynthia could go for a long time and outlast her partners, and her sheer size was enough to take a toll on anyone. The girl was a sblushing, pleasure-soaked mess after not too long at all, writhing and twisting in the clean linen sheets that slowly grew damp from sweat and sexual juices. She hadn’t been shy to run her mouth over Cynthia’s pale collarbones and maul her larger, heavier breasts, but now her hands simply ran over the ample curves of the Champions body or otherwise pulled the sheets.

The Ace Trainer groaned and reached up, allowing her fingers to tangle in her idol’s blonde locks. Her grasp was weak from the pleasure-overload, but her intent of pulling Cynthia further into her chest was clear enough. Cynthia was more than happy to indulge, and lavished each soft breast with the attentions of her mouth; she kissed and suckled, peppering the smooth, white skin with light pecks, while her fingers deftly rolled and caressed. Her doughy tit-flesh was easily malleable in her hands and bent to the touch, and the Sinnoh League Champion was able to work them however she licked.

Her hips pumped down, hard and fast, and the girl’s body rocked underneath her own. The springy mattress made barely a noise as Cynthia fucked the trainer into it, always working the full length of her turgid dick in and out of her tight snatch and never settling for less. She was very tight, though, especially given Cynthia’s swollen girth, and movement wasn’t without effort - she had to put much of her strength into pushing in and out, and the clinging walls gripped her so firmly it was like they didn’t want to her exit. That, of course, only made each successive penetration all the more satisfying, as she dropped her weight down and lavished in the snug folds wrapping tight around her bare, uncovered cock.

If the Ace Trainer had a problem with Cynthia’s lack of a condom, she made no comment. Cynthia would comply with her partner’s wishes, of course, should they ask - she was ever the gentlewoman - but she never felt the need to offer, knowing how much they inhibited her own pleasure. In fact, the girl seemed happy to have Cynthia’s raw cock slam deep into her needy pussy, if the rapturous look on her face was any indication. The blonde loved those looks of absolute bliss, and took satisfaction in the knowledge that she was able to bring them pleasure - granted, it was entirely for her own benefit, but having two active participants was always more fun.

“Such a good girl,” Cynthia cooed, lips rising off of Blue’s love-marked chest. She sheathed herself to the base, luxuriating in the snug, clamping walls that rhythmically contracted around her fat girlcock, and slid up the girl’s body. Her larger breasts, which hung down under their own weight, rubbed up against her partner’s youthful pair, eliciting a soft sigh from both of them. “So pretty, and so tight around me.”

“C-Cynthia,” the Ace moaned, her body quivering and toes curling as the Champion’s bulbous cock-head rubbed against her innermost barrier. “Y-you’re -  _ mmmh! - _ you’re amazing!”

Cynthia let out a lusty growl as she pulled free and rammed herself back in immediately, producing a liquidy pop as her cock barreled through the love-juices pooling in her sopping slit. Blue’s body rocked against hers as she pumped her hips and fucked with the efficiency of a fighting-type, and though the girl was smaller in all regards, her body was pleasant to rub against. Bellies touched and breasts caressed, their silky flesh sighing as it brushed together. The areas were more sweat had gathered produced more lewd sounds that fit far better with their clapping hips and readily-meeting pelvises.

When her balls started to ache, Cynthia drove in and hilted herself against Blue’s flushed petals before rolling her hips. Wet pops rang out as the folds spongey folds squished against her relentless pelvis, and the girl cried out in bliss. Cynthia didn’t give any warning of her coming release, so caught up was she in the satisfying indulgence of the girl’s warm pussy and the burn of her own desire. The girl must have noticed the desperate edge to her thrusts or the way her rapidly-swelling dick pushed out her snug inner walls even further, but instead of voicing any protests she tightened her legs around the sweep of the blonde’s hips and locked tight.

One final, pronounced thrust sent Cynthia balls-deep inside the girl, and instinctively her partner’s thighs clenched and her calves dug into her wide ass. Cynthia made no attempt to pull out, and as her cock came to a stop against her shivering cervix, she let herself go. Her balls tightened and rose, nestled against leaking folds, and contracted hard as they sent cum surging through her broad log of cock-meat and spurting out into the needy snatch it was impaled within. Blue’s moans reached a new level of sexual satisfaction as Cynthia’s hot cum poured into her at a steady rate, filling her womb to the brim with no effort at all.

It poured through her silken channel in velvety waves, and the pussy reasoned by clamping down and milking her cock for more of the potent fluid. Cynthia let out low groans as she held herself down against the girl’s soft body and pumped her full of warm, thick cum. There were few things she found more satisfying than being able to let her cock go inside of a girl, and while she never went out of her way to knock someone up, the indulgence of the moment and the way Blue tightened in orgasm around her precluded pulling out. Maybe her partners simple underestimated her virility and were okay with taking their chances, but Cynthia had left enough of a trail to know otherwise.

It didn’t really matter, though, not when her partner was shivering as her orgasm swept through her like a wildfire, and Cynthia emptied her balls of her potent load. She let her partner ride out her climax and pulled herself free, and her still-hard cock exited with a wet slurp and a rush of sticky, white baby-batter that immediately started to pool on the white sheets. Blue panted heavily, plump chest rising and falling in such a way that her breasts sloped off to the sides. Pretty pink lips were parted, and her eyes were glazed over and indistinct; she was the very image of a well-fucked girl, and Cynthia adored it.

“Gorgeous,” Cynthia murmured, pressing a kiss to Blue’s sweet lips. The girl whined in response, still recovering. “What a welcome reprieve you are from that long walk.”

She leaned in, peppering the girl’s round jawline with kisses. “But I do hope you have more in you, because I’m certainly not done yet.”   
  


The girl managed a nod, and Cynthia smiled in an almost predatory way. “And who knows - maybe, if you’re good, I’ll be giving you my Pokégear number for the next time I’m around.”

At that, the girl wrapped her legs around Cynthia again and urged her down, and the buxom blonde was more than happy to sink her cock back into her cum-filled channel and start up again.

* * *

Cynthia breathed in deep, steadying her breathing and furrowing her golden brows. Her pose was still immaculate and her disposition ladylike, the very image of dignification, and she knew it unlikely for anyone to tell how pressed she was. Her Garchomp rumbled and stomped, worse for the wear but still very much capable of continuing the fight; already her mind was running through her next moves and those of her opponent, and she had her next decisive commands on her tongue. There wasn’t any more time to continue, though, as just then buzzer rang out loud and clear while the referee called the match with firm and absolute words.

“Time! The exhibition match is ended! Recall your Pokémon!”

Cynthia glanced to the side, took note of the time - three zeros in a row - and let out a patient sigh. Her lips curved into a satisfied smirk, as though there was clearly no decisive winner of the match, she’d rarely had a battle so engaging that ten minutes seemed to slip by like a few scant seconds. Her opponent, Ash Ketchum, was a little less composed than she, but he’d always been a more energetic trainer - something he used to his benefit rather well, it seemed. Still, he smiled broadly despite the tie, and he strode forward with confidant steps as he adjusted his cap.

“Good match,” he said, the timbre of his voice slightly deeper from the last time they’d met. He held out his hand and she took it gracefully, evenly matching the firmness of his grip. “I’m glad to have finally faced you, and honestly, you’re still as awesome as I remember. And your bond with your Garchomp is just…. Inspiring.”

“I’d say the same for you and your Pikachu. You two have clearly been through much together.” Cynthia tilted her head amicably. Sure, she’d been meant to put on a show to start the tournament, but Ash had proven a determined and equal foe; that kind of talent could only arise from years of hard work. “You’ve gotten better, Ash, a lot better. You improve every time I see you, and it’s always a pleasure to see a trainer come so far.”

“Not as good as you, though.” Ash gave her a toothy grin. “Not yet, at least.”

“Maybe not, but I certainly look forward to seeing you get stronger,” Cynthia replied, and she honestly meant it. His career had its ups-and-downs as all non-professionally taught trainers did -as Cynthia herself had been - and he’d lost as often as he’d won. His fight in the Indigo League had been an interesting start for someone so young, and though victory had eluded him for a multitude of factors, his promise had showed, and he’d only grown into it by the Silver League. That, too, was another loss that Cynthia could barely fault him for.

And after two League losses, many trainers had a tendency to languish there under their failures, but Ash pressed on. His victory in the Orange Isles and his title in the Orange League was, despite being a smaller affair, still impressive, especially when given how tooth-and-nail it got near the end. His eventually proper victory in Alola and his claiming of the title of ‘First Champion of Alola’ was a high point that most would cap at, but  _ still  _ his drive led him to push himself harder and further. And, in between all of that, he still had the time to fight against the various criminal organizations that plagued the regions, something which Cynthia had always taken seriously.

Ash jerked a thumb at his chest, briefly breaking the blonde’s reverie. “One day, when I’m stronger, we’ll have a proper match - no timers, just us, and the Sinnoh title.”

Cynthia’s lips twitched. “One day.”

As their hands parted and they separated, the arena exploded into deafening cheers. The Pokémon World Tournament: Senior Cup was more of a popular event than Cynthia would have given it credit for - There was a significantly larger turnout than there had been during the Junior Cup some years prior, and the Lacunosa town stadium looked positively jammed-packed with cheering fans. She chuckled softly as she imagined Blue somewhere out in that crowd, adding her voice to the riot of sound. Cynthia had left her snoring in the motel room early that morning with an alarm and her private, for-fun number in her Pokégear. She wondered idly if she’d have another romp with the girl before they parted ways; she wouldn’t mind another dally.

Ash turned away with a final parting wave, his tired Pikachu resting on his shoulder. He spread his arms as he walked towards a group of females standing on the sidelines, a few of which Cynthia recognized, and she cocked an eyebrow. There was the pretty Dawn, cheering loud alongside the famous Misty, with a much more relaxed but widely-grinning May beside them. The cutie Serana was clapping beside Lana and another green-haired girl -  _ what was her name, again? Mallow?  _ \- while the adorable daughter of the Aether Foundation’s leader was readying refreshments. A blue-haired girl looked on rather calmly and impassively, but a smile decorated her round face.

There was a level of fondness and feeling in their gaze that stole away any idea of them being ‘just friends’. It wasn’t much of a wonder, really, that a top-tier trainer like Ash would have a group of females; trainers of their level always got a lot of sex, whether because of the rigours of their adventures or long periods without proper companionship, and Ash was clearly no different. It seemed like he had formed a comfortable core of girls, though, those few he had bonded with during his travels, and she could imagine that he rarely strayed from their sides. Cynthia wasn’t even sure if his group had gotten larger since the last time she’d seen him, and that sort of loyalty to his partners was admirable, if foreign to her.

Cynthia liked travelling and exploring too much to do anything permanent. She travelled between regions constantly, moving through ancient ruins and abandoned castles, uncovering mysteries aplenty… well, few could keep up with that lifestyle. She was asked often enough by her sister and grandparents why she didn’t find a nice girl and settle down, and while there were certainly plenty of options and people that would die for that chance, Cynthia wasn’t one to be tied down. Besides, when there was always a new batch of young, infatuated trainers and gorgeous ladies, why settle for one? 

Though, she did have to admit that Ash had himself a rather attractive group. She was almost envious of how cute they were; travelling with a group like that certainly would prove interesting,and they might even entertain her for longer than most. Perhaps one day she’d do the same, or maybe find that one person that she clicked with. But for now, she was fine with sampling what the regions had to offer her. 

Cynthia turned away and similarly walked off stage, to the same thunderous applause as Ash. She had no one waiting for her on her side, and that suited her fine as she retrieved her long coat and set it in the crook of her elbow. The first round of Pokébattles flashed on the screen behind her, and Cynthia only gave it a minor amount of attention - the preliminaries were always meant for weeding out those that weren’t at the skill level needed for the full circuit. Still, Cynthia would watch all the games and keep her eye on the prospective trainers. She had high hopes this year.

A few of the Senior Cup contenders were preparing on the sidelines, anxious and ready, despite the fact that many of them would be waiting for hours before their matches. Cynthia admired their drive, at least, even if it was a little over-eager. She was amicable to all of them, nodding politely as they caught her eyes, but was far more friendly with the girls: just an added smirk and a tilt of the head, with the occasional wink for the more choice ones. They predictably blushed at her attention, looking suitably awed to have caught the eye of one the exhibition match’s top trainers, and Cynthia wouldn’t lie and say that it didn’t give her a rush.

There were a few really attractive ones in the tournament this year too it seemed. One was a very pretty brunette with a large ponytail jammed through a Pokécap, and a pair of scandalously short jean shorts that drew the blonde’s eyes down to her long, pale legs. She had a modest chest for a girl her age, but her ass was fantastic in her tight shorts. There was a younger girl chatting amicably with the brunette, her lighter-brown hair pulled into neat buns and with a much larger chest; Cynthia was most certainly going to be keeping her eyes on them.

She climbed up the long steps to her seat, which was a small and independent viewing box meant for just one or two people - if Cynthia felt like having company, that was. It would give her plenty of time to properly examine each contestant and figure out their skills and weaknesses, and create a likely victory bracket of her own. Around the grand arena she could make out the distinctive styles of gym leaders and champions - there, with a shock of yellow hair, was Elesa, and to the opposite side was the ever-gorgeous Olivia. Cynthia was on rather friendly terms with some of them, and knew she’d be meeting with them soon enough; others, not so much, but Cynthia was more than eager to get to know them intimately.

But first came the matches, and Cynthia was excited to see what the contestants could offer. 

* * *

Cynthia could have put herself up in one of the high-class hotels that dotted Lacunosa town like most of the trainers, Elites, and Gym Leaders were sure to do. There were quite a few reasons why Cynthia didn’t want to, from the excessive costs they charged on account of the World Tournament to the large, medieval walls that surrounded the town like a cage; mostly, though, it was because Cynthia had a gorgeous villa on the Undella town beachfront, and it was an awful shame not to use it. Sure, the walk between towns was long, but that was a small price to pay for quiet comfort.

The villa wasn’t  _ actually  _ Cynthia’s, of course. It belonged to Caitlin of Unova’s Elite Four, but Cynthia had a free pass to use it during the summer months as a vacation house, and Cynthia was always sure to make good use of it. It was a nice, relaxing place, with elegant woodwork and plush furniture. She had made sure that all of the couches, loveseats, and especially the bed, were large enough for handling several people at once; many of her friends would drop by when they knew she was in, or when she made a call, and many of the time it was for a day of intense passion. At this point, Cynthia wasn’t sure if there was any part of the house where she hadn’t fucked someone. 

The lights were already on when she arrived, however. A coy smile found its way onto her face as she pushed open the door, and found the insides of the Villa to be significantly cleaner than how she’d left it that morning - which was saying a lot, because Cynthia was immaculate in the maintenance of her houses. This was beyond that, and she knew implicitly who her visitor was. She shrugged off her long, black coat and hung it on the hanger, leaving her only in her silky blue vest, and took off her heels at the doorstep. She entered quietly and calmly, eyes searching, until she found her guest.

Caitlin was humming to herself as she fixed up the villa, seemingly without any need; a novel straightened in the mahogany bookcase, a lamp tilted to the side, a pillow fluffed and set at a particular angle. It was rather homely-looking, and it tugged at Cynthia’s heartstrings - though that was overshadowed by the sight of Caitlin herself, which tugged at her girlcock. The woman was just a year younger than Cynthia was, and she carried herself with the grace and elegance of a refined lady even though her face still had a round youthfulness to it. Her honey-blonde hair, just a shade off from Cynthia lighter golden locks, was significantly longer, and the gentle waves nearly touched her ankles. 

“Now this is a sight I could get used to seeing.” Cynthia made content purr as she confidently walked forwards, and Caitlin perked up with a cute noise of surprise. She set her hands on the woman’s hips, which were a nice sweep when compared to her waist. Caitlin was slender and slight all over, a fact made apparent by her well-fitted silk-and-velvet dress, but despite lacking the curves of other women she carried it all with grace. “A beautiful lady, waiting for me.”

Caitlin giggled, a hint of nervousness present from her surprise. “It is my villa, Cynthia. Perhaps I intended to make use of it.”   
  


“So you can,” Cynthia murmured. She twirled Caitlin around so that they were face to face, and brushed aside one of those long waves of rich blonde hair. “There’s only one bed, though. We’ll have to share.”   
  


Caitlin smiled serenely, and there was a pleasant warmth in her gaze. “Your match was exquisite today, Cynthia. Your poise was - and your grace; it was all so beautiful.”

“You flatter me.” Cynthia gently guided Caitlin backward, and the woman followed her lead like a perfect dance partner. She trusted the Champion implicitly, despite her clearly lewd intentions. 

“No, I could go on about you for longer.” Caitlin soft, blue eyes met Cynthia’s, and she licked her pale, pink lips. The shorter blonde always had a serene look on her face, but Cynthia’s guilty pleasure was to watch it twist in the throes of passion. “I confess, when I saw you battle so magnificently and then handle all of those fans so delicately, I felt -”

“Did you get excited, Caitlin?” Cynthia pressed her lips to the lady’s temple, soft and light, but with an undeniable hunger beneath. 

The lady blushed, as a lady would. “I - well, you are hard to resist. Indeed, I was hoping to find you alone tonight, but it seems that, in my haste, I got here before you.”

“It is a more than welcome surprise,” Cynthia murmured as Caitlin’s legs hit the foot of the bed. It was a large, comfortable-looking bed, big enough for four people to sleep side-by-side - or for two to cuddle for warmth. “And don’t worry, I find you irresistible as well.”

Another nervous giggle, and Caitlin bit her lip. “I truly did wish to catch up with you, though. It wasn’t just for… you’ve been away for some time, and I know you have plenty of stories to tell, and new things to teach me.”

“We have plenty of time to talk later,” Cynthia drawled, and moved her mouth into the crook of Caitlin’s neck. They’d been together enough times for the Champion to know her each and every sweet spot, and her neck was particularly sensitive to the touch of her warm lips. “And I have things I’d like to teach you in bed.”

“A-alright,” Caitlin stuttered, her eyes already glazing over. Cynthia wasn’t typically one to be so brusque, and she was normally more than happy to sit and chat over tea before getting her partner’s clothes off. However, the tournament had admittedly gotten her blood pumping, and the sight of so many pretty and sexy contestants and fans alike had gotten her unreasonably excited; plus, it had been too long since she’d last slept with Caitlin. “L-later.”

Later meant morning, and Cynthia would enjoy a nice chat over breakfast. She had one-night stands for sure, especially with trainers on the road that she had no intention of seeing again, but otherwise she never left bad feelings behind. Caitlin was a very frequent fling of hers, a bed partner of many years, and she was happy to spend time with her. But that was all for later, when Cynthia’s head was in control, and not her throbbing cock. She pushed the slight woman down onto the bed as she suckled at her neck, teasing the tender skin and gently easing her into position.

“-Oh, Cynthia,” Caitlin sighed, her voice quiet and melodic. The Champion’s hands were active, and trailed down the fold of cloth that kept her dress together and made a beeline for her delicate ribbon that kept it all together. The dress wasn’t meant for ease of removal, and the knot was quite stubborn, but Cynthia was skilled at undressing women and her fingers moved with finesse. She pulled apart the ribbon in no time at all, still working her lips against Caitlin’s pale skin, and started to peel apart the white cloth of her dress.

Her lower body was wrapped in a shimmering pink skirt, forming a second piece of the dress; her upper half was bare beneath, though, revealing a canvas of marble-white skin that made Cynthia’s mouth water. Her small chest was held in place by a frilly white bra that had a little too much lace to be innocent; really, Cynthia didn’t think she needed a bra for her cute A-cups, but the intent behind the chosen lingerie made her chuckle.

“Prepared, are we?” Cynthia’s voice was dripping with sexual desire, and it made Caitlin visibly shiver. 

“I always look my best,” the lady protested, a light pink dusting on her cheeks. 

“Always?” Cynthia questioned, still pressing a line of kisses down her flat torso and smooth stomach. She pulled at the pink skirt around her tiny waist, and struggled only slightly when she tried to get it over the swell of her hips. “Or just for me?”

Caitlin didn’t answer, and instead let out a cute sigh as Cynthia’s tongue dipped over her navel. She lifted her legs and allowed the pink cloth to be pulled off, baring her the white lace of her panties. With her partner now nude, Cynthia pulled away and admired the lady beneath her. Caitlin was the picture of innocence, though with her history with Cynthia, she was far from it. Still, it made Cynthia’s cock throb powerfully in her tight pants, and she ran her tongue over her full lips as she breathed in deep.

Caitlin sat up and, with a sort of furious passion, grabbed Cynthia by the neck and tugged her down. She pushed their lips together in an initially chaste kiss, but it quickly grew passionate and heady as their heads tilted and mouths parted to allow access for their tongues. Caitlin had always been a great kisser, and easily wrangled with the blonde’s tongue in the warmth of her mouth. Her hands, in a similar fashion to Cynthia’s just before, began to work at the buttons of her sky-blue blouse and pulled them apart one-by-one. 

Elite Four Caitlin cooed against Cynthia’s lips as she ran her hands over the flat, toned surface of her belly, before sweeping up her curves and around her back. She tried to pull at the clasp of her charcoal-coloured bra, seeking to free her large chest from the restrictive confines. Cynthia helped her along with one hand, guiding her slender fingers in the right way, and with a soft click the lingerie went limp around her chest. Her heavy breasts pushed against the now-loose fabric, and it was taken off and discarded without much care just so that Caitlin could cup both of them in her hands.

Her smooth palms were too small to hold much tit-flesh at any time, but she enjoyed the heft and weight of the significantly larger mounds, and as their tongues danced inside the caverns of their mouths she rolled them and sank her fingers into the lush surfaces. Caitlin had a fixation with Cynthia’s fat breasts, and liked to lavish them with all of her attention; maybe it was because of their size in comparison to her own small tits, or something else. Cynthia certainly didn’t mind, and she enjoyed the way she pushed and prodded against her springy flesh. The Sinnoh Champion liked all sorts of body types, and liked everything equally - asses, breasts, hips… She even adored Caitlin’s slender body, and it was supremely satisfying to run her hands up and down her silky-smooth skin and admire her svelte curves.

Though Cynthia had pushed her lover down on the bed and bore down on her, as Caitlin steadily sat up she pushed the curvier blonde backward to make space. Cynthia was on her knees on the edge of the bed as the Elite-Four member sat in front of her, legs to either side and kissing her mouth with heady passion while rolling stiff nipples beneath her thumbs. Her long hair was strewn about her like a cap, some of it resting under her slim thighs like a cushion; she was almost angelic-looking, and it had Cynthia’s pulse race. Her girlcock was stiff and hard, pushing against the fabric of her pants until the angry red head Pokéd free of her waistband, desperate and needy to get to the main event.

Cynthia was happy to indulge that primal desire. She worked at the buckle of her pants and tore if of, letting it fall to the floor, forgotten. Her zipper practically feel apart under the weight of her turgid cock, and she barely needed to do anything else in order to free the heaving length from her pants. It flopped down, thick and heavy, stretching out her dark undergarments to beyond their capabilities. Immediately, one of Caitlin’s hands roved down the curve of Cynthia’s broad hips and travelled down to her cock, pulling down her panties and taking the stiff meat in-hand. Her soft, smooth palm stroked it from base to tip, deftly maneuvering the many inches of hard dickmeat. The busty blonde let out a husky groan into Caitlin’s mouth and dipped her head down, causing her sheets of blonde hair to fall around them.

She pulled off of her partner’s mouth with a soft pop, and ran her tongue over her full lips. Caitlin had a pleased, if dazed, expression on her elegant face, and her lips were shiny with spit and swollen from Cynthia’s attention. The Champion rumbled from deep in her chest and stepped off the bed, exited her kneeling position and transitioning into a standing lean. Caitlin, who was now right on the edge with her legs spread to either side of Cynthia’s body, was at perfect cock-height; as Cynthia’s intentions had been with most of her furniture. Sure, she had to lean over a bit too much to be comfortable, but Caitlin was worth it.

“You’re so hard,” Caitlin murmured indistinctly, still stroking away at the hard girlcock before her. Her other hand absently mauled Cynthia’s left breast, which hung down under the combined effects of her half-lean and its own considerable weight. 

“And you're so beautiful.” Cynthia ran a hand through her hair, brushing aside a few stray locks and adjusting her headgear. Caitlin stared up at her after she sPoké, her gaze both thankful and questioning - as if she couldn’t understand how Cynthia could say that, when she herself looked as she did. “Be a dear and push those panties aside, please.”

Caitlin complied with haste, pulling them down and to the side. Her wide-spread legs didn’t give her much leeway, but all she had to do was expose her sodden petals to make Cynthia swoon. They were flushed from excitement and slightly parted, giving her a glimpse at the tender pink within, causing her desire to skyrocket.

“My,” she purred, pressing in between the other blonde’s welcoming thighs. Her cock-head, guided along by Caitlin’s tiny hand, brushed up against those slick folds and drew a groan from the slender lady’s lips. “You’re positively  _ soaked _ .”

“Please,” Caitlin pleaded, purposefully commenting on Cynthia’s crystal-clear observation. Cynthia knew she was saving herself from the embarrassment of admitting how wet she’d been while waiting for her, and that was fine; they both knew it, anyways. “I want you, please -”

Cynthia set both hands on Caitlin’s slender waist, using it as a handhold to keep herself steady as she started to push inside. The younger woman’s hand guided her in smoothly, allowing her to feed more and more of her throbbing meat inside of her slick tightness. She groaned at every inch that pushed into her, a series of whimpers and sighs that she had to bite down on her lip to quell. It was like that everytime they fucked, because Caitlin’s pussy was as narrow and tight as the rest of her body, and Cynthia simply too large for most. The blonde wasn’t really sure how sexually active the physic-trainer was, either, so taking her cock alone was a daunting task.

Cynthia drove herself halfway inside with a throaty groan, both pulling on Caitlin’s light body at the same time that her hips pumped forward. Cynthia was fairly good at reading how her partners liked sex, and knew Catilin more than enough to take it slow at first, before the lady’s passions ignite. Instead of slamming in all the way as she had with the Ace Trainer yesterday night and fucking her into a bliss-soaked mess, she took it slow. She allowed Caitlin to grow accustomed to her size, and simply relished the way her tight, clamping walls squeezed against the invading log of dick-meat as if feeling out every vein and bump across the otherwise smooth shaft. 

She rolled her hips, sending her bulbous cock-head into spongy walls and pushing them outward, subtly stretching out her clamping cunt while making the woman squeak. After another heartbeat she started to draw her hips back, extracting a few inches of cock at a deliberately slow pace. She enjoyed the sight of Caitlin’s plump folds wrapped tight around her dick, following her retreat with determination. Cynthia didn’t pull out all the way, though, and reversed herself once a few glistening inches had been tugged free. She pushed back inside, using momentum and motion to work Caitlin’s snug pussy just a little bit looser so that she could properly bring her bludgeoning cock to bear.

Caitlin was almost painfully tight, a vice-like glove that hugged and constricted her meaty rod at every point. Cynthia wasn’t going to let that stop her, and steadily impaled the slender woman on her cock with gradual pumps of her hips and careful jabs. Her pace was slow-going at first, but as she rolled her hips into the warm cunt and sent her cockhead bashing into spongey inner walls, Caitlin began to actively buck her hips too. She sought a better angle for herself that would get the blonde’s girlcock deep inside of her, as if she was less concerned about her comfort than Cynthia was, and it brought a chuckle to her lips. She knew that Caitlin had been quite the firecracker back in the day in terms of her temper, and a hint of that was shown as she tried to fuck herself on the turgid pole.

However, as the cock began to stab into her steaming depths and plumb the entirety of her slick, narrow tunnel, Caitlin began to wince and whimper - not out of pain, but because of how impossibly stretched out she was. Cynthia could feel every bump and pleasure-point across her clenching inner chasm, so tight and snug it was around her, and she well-imagined that Caitlin would be overwhelmed by it. The psychic’s hand clenched down tit around a handful of breastflesh, kneading the soft, squishy skin without relent as if to put off some stress, and it made Cynthia let out a breathy sigh. 

She pumped harder, and though they were spread wide, those swollen petals accepted every throbbing inch. Caitlin quivered against her, her lip captured between her teeth as the fucking began to ramp up in intensity. The hand that had been aligned Cynthia’s cock and guided it inside her squirming cunt slipped away and set itself against the Champion’s body, roving around to feel her firm stomach as it flexed and pumped in time with her pelvis, as well as the curve of her wide hips as the moved. Whenever Cynthia jammed herself right inside and buried herself balls-deep into the sopping slit, her hand would reach out to grab a palmful of her pillowy ass and knead it as firmly as one would to dough. Her delight with Cynthia’s body was palpable, and it made the blonde beauty laugh, low and throaty.

“Yes,” Caitlin was saying with each plunge Cynthia made into her tight body. Her cunt hugged her like a glove, constantly squirming and rippling, working away at her aching futa-cock with skill. Caitlin’s inner muscles massaged constantly, and the liquid heat of her thick girl-juices bathed her in delightful warmth. “Yes,  _ yes - _ ”

Cynthia lowered her head and kissed Caitlin on the nose, off-target from the goal of her mouth but close enough. The smaller blonde raised her chin and clumsily locked their lips together again, her calming blue eyes fully closed as she submitted her mouth to Cynthia’s tongue. The Champion set one of her hands on the round curve of her jawline and kept her firmly in place as she explored her mouth ravenously, tasting every offered inch and then some. It was a dominant kiss of such intensity that it stole away Caitlin’s ability to breath, and every time her lips parted in a ragged breath, Cynthia would tilt her head and use the extra space to kiss harder and longer.

Caitlin whimpered against her, mouth filled with tongue and pussy jammed-pack with dense cock. Her small chest rose and fell quickly, and Cynthia fixated on it. Her hand left the woman’s chin and went down her neck, toward her chest, and along the way she snapped at the white line of her bra. Caitlin made a delightful noise that was partway between a squeak and a moan, which grew louder when the blonde’s hand squeezed her small mound. The flimsy cup of her frilly lingerie bent easily in her hand, and when Cynthia felt the outline of a stiff nipple, she pushed down harder.

Caitlin broke their kiss, with long, thin lines of saliva connecting them for a moment before snapping and falling over her collarbones. She let out a plaintive moan and Cynthia responded by applying more pressure, squeezing tighter and thrusting harder. The strain of motion was starting to take its toll on her body, caused by the awkward half-lean and the strenuous effort of moving through such a tight, clamping pussy. She did not let the ache in her body to slow her movements, and she continued to slam into Caitlin’s slick heat despite the tiredness of her limbs. The woman’s body rocked and shook as her powerful thrusts shook her down to her core, but still, despite the strong vibrations running through her, Caitlin was still able to roll her spongey cunt onto the impaling cock.

Her hair waved around her, shaken out of place by each thundering thrust. Wet slurps rang out loud and clear as her dripping snatch was drilled right through, and each time Cynthia sheathed herself inside it produced a satisfying smack. Caitlin’s mouth opened and closed periodically, flapping like a Magicarp, unable to produce a proper sound as she was spread wide and pierced right through. She seemed to get tighter as the pleasure rolled through her, and it made it ever harder for Cynthia to keep control of herself - the combination of the strain, the stiff cock she’d carried all day, and the sheer delight of Caitlin’s body was enough to make her balls burn with the urge to cum.

“Y-you’re getting b-bigger,” Caitlin stuttered, finally managing to find her voice. It was a cute squeak that made Cynthia grin; though Caitlin was still holding on, it wouldn’t take much to unravel her. “I-It’s -  _ hah! _ ”

Cynthia groaned and slammed in hard, shaking Caitlin’s entire body. The woman threw her arms around her body and wrapped them across her back, tugging her in tight as she reached her peak; at that point, with the powerful contractions of her rippling cunt and her tightly squeezing muscles, Cynthia was entirely unable to hold on. She bit her lip and hung her head as her dick began to spasm in rough timing with the lady’s milking inner walls, and thick ropes of cum were sent spiralling up her shaft in imminent preparation to fill her cunt. Her hair hung about them in silky waves of gold, brushing against pale skin and mingling with her darker, honey-coloured locks.

Caitlin’s moans were loud enough that they could be heard from anywhere in the villa. Her orgasm was fuelled by the feeling of Cynthia’s flooding cum and sent it into overdrive, and her hips began to jerk erratically as she was filled with rope after rope of hot, sticky semen. Her narrow chasm and small womb were filled in no time at all, both because of the sheer volume of Cynthia’s load and her slender insides; unlike the Ace Trainer the cum washed through her and overflowed in seconds, squelching out from the tight seal of their nethers and spilling down over the sheets and baseboard in a river of thick white. 

Caitlin leaned into her shoulder, her breathing ragged. A few last pumps of semen filled her body, causing more streams to dribble free and paint her plump folds in white. “You… came inside.”

Cynthia only hummed, not bothering to speak. She pulled her cock free of her warmth and quickly kicked off her black pants, letting them drop down around her legs. She pushed her lover onto the bed and began to press kisses against her sweat-slicked skin, soothing her with her soft lips and nimble tongue.

“Cynthia,” Caitlin moaned, rolling her shoulders as the blonde lavished her body with the attentions of her mouth. 

“Don’t worry,” Cynthia murmured, pausing against the Elite’s collarbones. She clambered onto the bed and draped herself over Caitlin, her still-hard, cum-slick cock pushing into her inner thigh insistently. “I’ll take responsibility, should the need arise.”

“That’s not -” Caitlin swallowed hard and looked away, blushing violently. “Cynthia, what if -”

She pushed her lips against Caitlin, silencing her with a chaste kiss. “Oh, I don’t think I mind. I doubt it’ll be the first time, anyways.”

“That’s not very responsible of you,” Caitlin chided, but her voice was weak and unconvincing to Cynthia’s ears.

“I distinctly recall you saying that last time,” Cynthia husked, directly into her ear. She pushed down on Caitlin and got her flat on her back, and lowered herself into position over her. “And the time before that, and the time before that. If you want me to stop, Caitlin, you need only say the word…”

“Don’t stop,” Caitlin protested immediately, moving her hands up to tangle her fingers in Cynthia’s bright strands of silky hair. “Please, Cynthia; no one makes me feel like this. Just don’t-”

“I’d never say no to a lady,” Cynthia chuckled, and drove herself back inside.

* * *


	2. The Alolan Competitors - Olivia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia returns to the Pokemon Tournament to observe and to prowl, not necessarily in that order. When the popular Island Kahuna Olivia catches her eye, she decides to see if she can ply her with her charms - but it just so turns out that Olivia was thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

Caitlin was a big fan of tea and Cynthia was a perfect gentlewoman to her lady friends, so their breakfast consisted of tea and fresh pastries on the patio of her villa. Undella Town had all sorts of places to purchase foodstuffs, but their baked goods were excellent beyond words, and sharing some in Caitlin’s company was a good enough reason for her to indulge. The younger blonde happily made the tea for the both of them, and there had been not a peep of protest from the Sinnoh champion as Caitlin was remarkably skilled at brewing a good cup of tea.

Cynthia couldn’t help the smile that danced on her lips as she put the teacup down on the plate, marvelling at the smooth texture and subtle, floral taste. “Wonderful as always, Caitlin.”

The Elite Four smiled kindly and inclined her head at the compliment. “I’ve been trying new flavours. I wanted something refined and sophisticated, but still naturalistic.”

“You’ve certainly done a good job at it.” Cynthia broke a pastry in two and handed one half to Caitlin, who took it with grace.

“I’m not sure. There are some adjustments to be made to the blend, I think.”

Cynthia took another slow sip and carefully considered the taste of the liquid on her palette before ultimately shrugging. “Well, you know far more about this than I, so I shall defer to your judgment.”

Caitlin giggled and crossed one leg over the other. “I can always teach you a few simple things, if you’d like.”

Cynthia hummed and shrugged, still smiling. “It sounds an awful lot like you want to spend more time with me.”

The honey-blonde blinked. “Well, yes. I enjoy your company a great deal, Cynthia.”

“I’m certainly not opposed to spending more time with you, Caitlin.” Cynthia chuckled. “Though, I’ll admit that I’m surprised you still have any energy after last night -”

“Cynthia!” Caitlin scolded good-naturedly, slapping her outstretched hand playfully. “You are well aware that is not what I meant.”

Cynthia was still chuckling, more so thanks to the flustered expression on Caitlin’s pretty face. “Of course, excuse me. I’d love to learn from you, of course.”

“Wonderful!”

“So, does that mean I should expect to see you later on?”

“Regretfully, no.” Caitlin shook her head apologetically. “The tournament is so much busier this time around, and there is much more work to be done. I still have to prepare my trainers, too. The competition is difficult this year.”

Cynthia frowned. “That’s unfortunate to hear. If you need help, I certainly don’t mind lending a hand.”

“Ah, don’t fret, dear Cynthia. I can handle it, and I will let you know the moment I’m free again.”

The blonde hummed, not quite content with the idea that Caitlin had to do so much work by herself but not wishing to push the point further. “Alright. I look forward to it.”

She took another sip from her cup as Caitlin daintily picked up her half of the pastry and chewed on it, and Cynthia couldn’t hide back a smile from how cute the woman was when she chewed. She admired her for a long moment, chin in one hand while the other drew idle circles around the rim of her cup, and Caitlin eventually took notice. Her cheeks flared a light pink as she cleared her throat and sat back, brushing at her strands of honey-coloured hair.

“The competition does seem particularly stiff,” Cynthia followed up. “A lot of hard-working trainers. The preliminaries were quite the show, I must say.”

“I agree.” Caitlin nodded into her teacup and sipped elegantly. “My trainers are nervous, for certain.”

“Understandable.” Cynthia gazed over the gorgeous beachfront sprawled out before them as she spoke. She tapped her fingers against the table in rough synchrony with the crashing waves on the distant beach and hummed. “Speaking of competitors, you wouldn’t happen to know two brunette girls, would you? One wears a cap and, ah, very tiny jean-shorts, and the other -”

“-Has her hair done up in buns. Yes, they’re two of mine: Hilda and Rosa, respectively. They are representing Unova. They are rather good, and very nice.”

“That they are,” Cynthia drawled, and Caitlin gave her a sharp look and rolled her eyes.

“Cynthia…”

“I’m only admiring,” Cynthia protested. “They’re cute and caught my eye, is all.”

“And hopefully they continue to do so during their matches.”

“I’ll most definitely be watching them,” Cynthia replied, a smirk on her lips, and Caitlin shook her head in mock exasperation. “So, who else is participating on behalf of Unova?”

“There is Benga,” Caitlin twitched her nose. “I do think you watched his preliminary match.”

“Benga?” Cynthia paused to think. “Ah, the redhead?”

“Yes. He’s one of Alder’s grandsons, if you didn’t know.”

Cynthia blinked. “I… did not, but in hindsight, it is rather obvious.” She paused before speaking again, a wry smile on her face. “ _ One _ of? I didn’t know Alder had a grandson, let alone several.”

Caitlin giggled and tried to maintain her refined composure. “There are  _ many _ redheads in Flannery Town, Cynthia. Alder is certainly not without kin - no, far from it.”

The Sinnoh Champion’s blonde brows rose up high. “Alder must get around a lot.”

The other blonde hummed and shrugged noncommittedly. “Well, I’m sure you’re aware of his… proclivities.”

“He  _ is  _ a shameless flirt, I’ll admit,” Cynthia laughed. “So, you’re supervising all the Unova competitors?”

“Yes. I rather enjoy it; they are a talented group of individuals.”

“There’s been plenty of talent this year,” Cynthia agreed with a nod. “A lot of region representation, too.”

“Every region has sent over competitors,” Caitlin explained. “It’s the biggest turn out yet.”

“Well, it is the second World Tournament.”

Caitlin inclined her head. “I take your meaning.”

Cynthia sipped another mouthful of tea. “Are there any supervisors I know?”

Caitlin’s brow furrowed as she thought. “I am not so sure. It’s a motley group of Gym Leaders, Kahunas, Elites, and Champions - oh! Steven is here, actually. He asked me to say hello when I next saw you.”

Cynthia smiled. “Steven? That’s a surprise, but certainly not unwelcome. I’ll have to set something up with him and have a chat - he’s always got some new tidbit or other to share.”

“I’d be glad to join, if I’m welcome.”

The blonde rolled her eyes. “Of course you would be.” Cynthia paused as she thought over Caitlin’s previous words, and hummed questioningly. “Kahunas… those are the Alola Gym Leaders, yes?”

“That’s right, more or less.” Caitlin squinted and bit her lip. “Haven't you been to Alola before?”

“I have,” Cynthia admitted, “but I… ah, frequented the Aether Paradise and their president. I didn’t often have time to visit the islands themselves. Without a Champion’s league or ancient ruins, my interest wasn’t exactly piqued.”

The elegant lady made a noise of disappointment. “They are beautiful. I’d recommend a proper visit.”

“Perhaps.” Cynthia shrugged. “So, Alola, then… this would be their first international tournament, too. I’m very interested in seeing what they’re capable of.”

Caitlin made a noise of agreement. “Yes, I agree. My contestants are rather nervous, as the Alolans are a wild-card.”

“They’re likely to aim well above their skill level to make themselves known.” Cynthia nodded a few times, thinking it over in her mind. It was what she would do, if she were in their place: punch well above her weight, leave a lasting impression on the crowds and judges.

Caitlin nodded. “I agree. Kahuna Olivia has been rather vocal in her… boasting.”

“Kahuna Olivia?” Cynthia’s lips twitched upward. “Oh, well I’ve certainly heard about her.”

“You have?” Caitlin blinked. “I’ve never met her prior to this. She’s… interesting. Very charismatic.”

“I’ve never met her either, mind you, but, well, tales about gorgeous women spread quickly. I also hear she’s quite the trainer. I think I’d like to meet with her, if the opportunity arises.”

Caitlin blinked slowly, and then set her elbow on the table and dropped her chin in her hand in a rather unladylike manner. “Cynthia, you are incorrigible.”

Cynthia laughed and flicked back her golden locks. “I’d just like to have an honest chat with her. You know I like being on friendly terms with other skilled trainers.”

“How friendly, exactly, are we speaking?”

“Intimately.”

“Of course.” Caitlin tittered out a cute little laugh. 

Cynthia cleared her throat and turned the conversation back to their analysis of the tournament with, “So, in regards to the Alolan competitors…”

* * *

As it turned out, the Alolans truly did fight tooth and nail in their matches. Maybe they were just trying to prove that they were on the same level as other trainers that had been on the international and regional stage a dozen times before, or were simply doing it to leave their marks, but their matches boasted all of the stoicism and style the islands were famed for. It wasn’t a masterful display if Cynthia was being her most analytical, and she could see where a proper guiding hand would do the trainers well, but it was most impressive and they’d won the majority of their matches, so Cynthia wasn’t going to be too harsh on them.

The most current competitor - and victor - was walking around the arena, pumping his tattooed arms up in the air in triumph, to the loud cheers of the crowd. Cynthia could see his fellows cheering him on from their section, just as overjoyed as he despite the fact that they would be facing each other in the next few rounds if they kept up their score of victories. It was nice, though, to see so many happy trainers. Maybe she had been missing out by visiting the islands so infrequently - but then, Lusamine had made good use of their time, so she couldn’t complain that much.

Well, perhaps a tad. The infamous Island Kahuna Oliva was just as happy as her fellow Alolans, and while the distance between them was great and Cynthia couldn’t make out very much, she did look as gorgeous as she was said to be. Cynthia was almost annoyed she hadn’t been able to meet her before, but that was something she was about to rectify. Sure, passage between the backstages was technically not allowed to limit trainer interference and raving fans, but Cynthia was able to walk around where she pleased. 

She stopped briefly in the section cordoned off for Galar contestants, but only because they offered her an excellent cup of tea; nothing less than she expected from their region. There were a few cute trainers there, too, and Cynthia wasn’t shy to chat them up and flirt for a bit before moving on. She otherwise made her steady way down to the Alolan section, ostensibly to congratulate Olivia on her contestant’s most recent win. 

The Kahuna was turned away from Cynthia as she walked into the box, leaning over the railing as she eagerly watched the next ongoing match - either because it was interesting, or, more appropriately, analyzing the trainer’s tactics. Either way, Cynthia got a guiltier pleasure out of it: the position had Olivia’s backside thrust toward her, and the blonde was given a perfect view of her curvy rear and the long,  _ long _ legs that held her up. Her bare, dark legs were very shapely, and adorned with all sorts of beads, bangles, straps, and rings that hugged the firm, thick curves of her thighs and calves. 

The full length of those legs was on display, because the shorts that she wore were scandalously short and left little to the imagination. They hugged the curves of her wide hips and large ass, fully outlining the fat rump that was unwittingly thrust towards Cynthia as if on a platter. It dipped just slightly under its own weight, and she had some trouble tearing her eyes off it. She did only to drag her eyes up over her back, which had long tracts of dark flesh left on display: her little pink blouse met low around the center of her back, leaving the small of it and the width of her shoulders naked. 

Cynthia cleared her throat as she stepped forward confidently. “Those were some wonderful matches, I must admit. Far better than I thought I’d see from Alola, but it just goes to show I shouldn’t underestimate.”

“Go big or go home,” Olivia replied, a hint of amusement in her voice. “And we’re certainly going to go big.”

Olivia looked over shoulder, a smirk on her plump lips, but when she caught sight of Cynthia she blinked and a hint of a frown passed over her face. She quickly turned around, smiling all the more broadly once she realized who it was that had come by, and quickly brushed at her short black hair. She cocked her wide hip out to the side and placed a hand on it, while the other hovered near chest level - and she had quite the chest. Her blouse really didn’t do much to keep them covered, and the deep line of her cleavage amidst the perfect slopes of her sideboob was horribly tantalizing.

Cynthia hadn’t come just to pick up girls, but Olivia was far more womanly than she’d expected, and already felt a stirring in her loins. Her body was fantastic, her skin colour tantalizing and features model-like, and the Sinnoh Champion just knew she wouldn’t be content with only a chat. _Oh, there is no way I’m leaving without, at the very least, her number._

“You’re Cynthia, Champion of Sinnoh, right?” Olivia asked, a tiny bit of awe in her tone.

“That’s correct.” Cynthia smiled charmingly as she stood just a little ways away from Olivia, crossing her arms over her midsection and clutching at her elbow. They were about the same height, with Olivia being just a touch taller. It made it a bit harder for Cynthia to subtly scan over Olivia’s body, which was a bit of a shame.

She parted her lips to speak, but was beaten to the bunch by Oliva, who smirked in a confidant and rather sultry manner. “It is an absolute pleasure to meet you. I’ve heard so very much about you.”

Cynthia inclined her head. “The pleasure is mine. It’s a shame we haven't been able to meet earlier, really.”

“Oh, no, the pleasure is most definitely mine.” Oliva flashed her teeth in a wide, knowing grin. “But I certainly agree that it’s a shame we haven't been acquainted yet. I can see now why all my friends are so ready to gush about you.”

Cynthia blinked, but tried to follow up smoothly. “Only good things, I hope.”

“Many good things,” Olivia reassured. “But the descriptions pale in comparison. You’re _ far _ more stunning in the flesh.”

_...Is she flirting, or is she simply flirtatious by nature?  _ Cynthia mused internally, but outwardly closed her eyes and smiled softly. “Why thank you, Olivia. It’s a delight to hear such kind words from a beauty like yourself.”

“My, I’ve heard you had a silver tongue,” Olivia drawled, dragging her eyes up and down Cynthia’s body in a very obvious effort to check her out, “but to be on the receiving end is... delightful.”

Cynthia’s lips twitched upwards. “I’m starting to wonder what, exactly, you’ve been told. It’s starting to sound rather suspect.”

Olivia flipped her hand out and splayed her fingers. “I suppose it depends on what would consider suspect. I, for one, so do enjoy torrid tales of passion while gossiping - makes for such stimulating conversation, don’t you agree?”

_ So it’s like that,  _ Cynthia thought victoriously. “I’m more of a hands-on lady myself, to be honest. Talking lacks that… edge, you understand?”

“I most certainly agree,” Oliva replied smoothly and evenly. Her hips swayed to the other side and pushed out, and her other hand slipped down the hourglass curve of her waist to rest upon her hip. This time Cynthia didn’t bother to hide her roving eyes, and made sure to drink in the details of the woman’s body. After a moment she shrugged, a calculated move that sent her tremendous tit-flesh bouncing, and it was very blatantly clear that she wasn’t wearing any sort of a bra on underneath - though the tightness and shape of her blouse precluded that. “But sometimes it’s hard for a girl to find someone capable of providing that edge.”

Cynthia frowned in mock-concern. “I find it hard to believe that someone as attractive as you would fail to find someone.”

Olivia laughed, and it was a throaty and husky noise that sent shivers down Cynthia’s spine and through her cock. “Oh, there are plenty that can talk the talk, but few that can back it up.”

“Ah. A shame, then.” Cynthia brushed back her hair and pretended to look over the people nearby, and saw Olivia’s face twitch when the Champion's attention drifted elsewhere. “I can’t say I have that problem.”

The dark-skinned Kahuna raised an eyebrow. “Finding someone?”

“Well, certainly that,” Cynthia admitted, a wry lilt to her tone, “but I meant, ah, ‘backing it up’.”

Olivia licked her plump lips as her throaty voice rose in a humm. “Is that so?”

“Or so I’ve been told,” Cynthia quickly followed with a smirk, leaving the implication of who had told her open. Olivia’s eyes widened fractionally as she let out a soft peal of laughter, and a moment later took a step closer to Cynthia. Her heels clacked against the floor, and Cynthia took note that those heels were what made the dark-skinned woman taller than her. Without them, or if Cynthia had worn her own, she’d be the taller of the two.

“My friends  _ were _ rather descriptive.” Olivia’s dark finger trailed over the length of Cynthia’s bare arm, slowly and purposefully. Cynthia’s cock pulsed and she licked her lips at the brazen display of intimacy; it was perfectly, blatantly clear that Olivia was trying her hardest to get in the blonde’s pants, a strange reversal of how things normally went for her, and she couldn’t help but tease her along. “But description just doesn’t do it justice, don’t you think?”

“I suppose it depends on just what they told you.”

“Oh, I’d be happy to say more,” Olivia said slowly, almost eyeing Cynthia like a piece of meat. “But I don’t know if it’s quite appropriate for so public a setting. Do you, perhaps, know a quiet place we could… talk?”

Things were escalating shockingly fast, but Cynthia was very happy with it. “And leave your trainers?”

“They have no more Alolan matches for the day.” Olivia brushed against Cynthia’s hip, and the slight touch had her arousal sore. “And I’ve wanted to speak with you for a long time. I’d hate to pass up on the opportunity.”

Cynthia smiled roguishly. “I do have a wonderful villa down at Undella Town that I’d love to show you. It’s a long walk, though, and I doubt you’d have the time - or capability - to walk back here before nightfall. You might have to stay the night with me.”

“Oh, I don’t mind,” Olivia purred, and stepped in so close there was barely a handbreadth between them. Her lips were barely a centimeter away from Cynthia’s, and her hot breath washed over the sensitive shell as she finished with, “as long as you’re as good in bed as I’m told.”

“Better,” Cynthia promised.

* * *

Olivia could barely handle a walk, and so they took the fastest means of transport possible back to Cynthia’s villa. They did make idle conversation regarding the tournament, her role and responsibility as Kahuna, and all of the many, many stories Olivia had heard of her. Apparently, Olivia was friends with several of Cynthia’s past conquests, and it was with a hint of pride that she learned how much of a mark she’d left on them - in a few cases, a literal permanent mark in the form of a child. It seemed that just listening to stories of Cynthia had made Olivia rather eager, and it was apparent that if they hadn’t been on public transport, the Kahuna would have jumped her well before they reached the villa. war

As it was, the moment they stepped through the door Olivia had launched herself against Cynthia, setting their mouths on a collision course. Olivia’s love life was a tale of failed relationships and lackluster sexual experiences, and her lust for someone of Cynthia’s prowess had her hornier than she’d ever been. Her plump pink lips moved against the blonde’s in a furious display of barely-contained passion, her heels clacking in-time with Cynthia’s flats as she led them backwards to the bedroom. Their tongues tangled together as the kiss deepened in seconds, and saliva was freely exchanged between them.

Cynthia marvelled at just how good of a kisser the woman was. With age came experience, sure, and though Cynthia couldn’t say just how old Olivia was, she was more than experienced. Her tongue wrestled and twined with the blonde’s effortlessly, matching her beat-for-beat even in-between exploring the rest of her mouth. The Kahuna knew exactly how to move her tongue, tilt her head and slide her lips, and Cynthia was awed by her skill. She matched it, of course, deftly wrestling for the control of her own mouth before pushing back into Olivia’s, and the back-and-forth was delightful.

Olivia reached around the Champion’s curves and cupped her ass, squeezing her black pants and the firm ass-flesh beneath. She purred into Cynthia’s mouth even as she kneaded her ass, and Cynthia was struck again by how much of a reversal it all was. Of course she wasn’t going to complain, especially not when Olivia’s large chest was pushing so tightly into her own that her breasts were squishing flat. Side-boob bulged out of the Kahuna’s simple blouse, and Cynthia’s hands rose up to caress the swollen flanks of her half-flattened breasts. 

Step by step they stumbled through the living room and toward the bedroom, with their lips rarely parting. Olivia’s hands were as eager as Cynthia’s and explored much of her body, tugging at her silk shirt and the zipper of her pants with furious motions. The blonde allowed her to take the initiative briefly, knowing that she’d be in charge in the end, and simply enjoyed her ministrations. Their tongues continued to war, with their lip-lock growing ever deeper and lustier as the second passed. Saliva was exchanged freely as they moved from the warm cavern of one mouth to the other, pushing and prodding at wet cheeks and running over hard teeth as they freely explored.

Olivia’s taste was very different from Caitlin’s, or Blue’s. It was earthier and spicier, if Cynthia were to attribute words to it, and the newness of it made her want more. She kissed back hard, fighting against Olivia’s tongue whenever it strayed too far, wrestling it down as her arousal built in her belly. Her hands continued to grope at dark titflesh that bulged out between the seal of their bodies, only occasionally straying to sweep over the smooth, unblemished skin of her shoulders and back. She kept going until her back thumped against the door of her room, and with a soft smirk she reached back to twist the knob - 

-only to find that Olivia’s hand was already there, twisting it open for her. She laughed into the Islander’s mouth as she led them inside, where her large four-poster bed awaited; but she didn’t lead them there immediately, though Olivia expected them to. She planted her feet and the Kahuna walked into her, feet stumbling as her momentum was arrested. Her breath puffed out as she gasped into Cynthia’s mouth, and the Champion took the chance to grab her short, dark locks of hair and tug her strongly, but carefully. Olivia seemed like she could take more than the daintier woman she typically dallied with, and so the blonde didn’t feel the need to restrain herself.

She tugged her head away from her mouth, and a low groan left Olivia’s plush lips. She continued to pull her head back as she pushed the curvaceous woman against the wall of her room, pinning her against it. Cynthia’s lips quickly roved down, pressing against the firm curve of her jawline. Her lips moved down to Olivia’s pointed chin and then down under it, carefully kissing a path down her long, exposed neck. She occasionally stopped to suckle at choice spots of dark skin, layering sections with a thick coating of saliva and faint red marks before moving on.

“M-my, you certainly -” Olivia’s voice trailed off briefly as her breathing hitched - “Know how to treat a lady.”

“I always seek to please,” Cynthia murmured against her sensitive neck, kissing her way down and across, working in a looping pattern. Necklaces and chokers decorated the base of Olivia’s neck, making it hard to run her lips over the skin there, but Cynthia was adaptable and instead made a beeline for her shoulders. The Islander’s breath came out in a puff as the Champion’s tongue ran over the smooth skin of her shoulders and the small glimpses of her collarbone, and soon her hand was roving up to grasp at golden-blonde strands of hair.

Cynthia pulled back just long enough to align herself before pushing her face down into Olivia’s plush line of brown cleavage, unleashing a barrage of kisses, licks, and suckles to the gravid slopes of her fat breasts. The soft skin yielded easily to her lips, dipping against her mouth as her head pushed in and her faze nuzzled into the broad expanse of titflesh. Olivia chuckled, fingers tightening in Cynthia’s hair as she pushed in. 

“A tit girl,” Olivia laughed softly, “how would I have guessed?”

“Can you blame me?” Cynthia quipped, and tugged aside the portion of pink cloth covering the Islander’s right breast. The fabric bent easily and was pulled down, where it was held in place by the natural weight and shape of her breast. The halter-style strap was visibly strained by the motion, Cynthia didn’t really care as she delivered a powerful swat to the underside of her breast before cupping it in her palm. She bounced it from the bottom up, hefting the weight of it and very much liking what she felt. “These are magnificent.”

Oliva chuckled again, before her breath caught in her throat as Cynthia roughly palmed her tit and rolled the malleable breastflesh around with her fingers. They sank deep into the fleshy mass, squishing the skin and pushing down on a hard, stiff nipple, and was rewarded with further groans. Cynthia smirked as she rose back up and slid her free palm down the Kahuna’s front at a slow, even pace, running down her perfectly flat tummy and over her exposed navel. Her fingers quickly hooked into the waistband of her purple short-shorts and snapped them, letting the elastic fabric sting Olivia’s hips before roving even further down to cup her sex through the cloth.

It was warm; Olivia’s arousal could be felt through her shorts. Cynthia rubbed, applying enough pressure to make her fingers felt, and Olivia hissed as she bucked her hips forward into the blonde’s strong hand. The blonde alternated between focusing on mauling the hand-filling breast and rubbing at the covered crotch, making sure to constantly stimulate the already-horny Alolan woman. Her lips, meanwhile, returned to kissing the brown skin of her neck, and she felt Olivia shiver and undulate against her. She kept up her assault without faltering, working at the woman’s voluptuous body with clear relish.

“Damn,” Olivia sighed, her pink lip captured between her teeth. Her brows were furrowed and eyes heavily lidded, and Cynthia knew she was hitting all the right marks.

“Damp down here,” Cynthia noted, and Olivia whimpered as she pushed her fingers firmly into the puffy outline of her cunt. “Tell me how much you’re enjoying this, Olivia.”

“It’s nice,” she groaned, “to have a woman that knows her way around a girl.”

“With curves like these, it’s a shame you’re not treated properly.” She slapped her fat tit again, and indulged in the way the skin rippled from the point of impact. “You’ll allow me to rectify that, won’t you?”

“Shit,” Olivia swore as Cynthia’s fingers began to dip into her shorts, teasingly tapping their way to her nether lips. “You can do anything you want to me.”

Cynthia smirked again and pulled Olivia away from the wall, mashing their lips together as her hands swept up to work at the knots that kept the woman’s top in place. It wasn’t easy, though, and for all of Cynthia’s knowledge of stripping down girls, she couldn’t figure out how to work the straps of cloth without tearing them. Olivia was happy to help, and deftly plucked the top around her back and tugged straps loose of the hoops around her neck so that the article of clothing flopped downwards and drifted to the ground. At the same time she kicked off her sandal-like heels, leaving her a good inch shorter than Cynthia.

The Alolan’s hands immediately went to work on Cynthia’s pants, tugging and pulling in an effort to pull them down. Cynthia hummed against her tasty lips, letting her do all the work while she slowly undid the buttons of her dress shirt. Her eyes were practically glued to Olivia’s plump tits as they bounced and bobbed with each step toward the bed, and when the blonde pulled away to breathe she hungrily stared at them. Olivia kept on working until she was able to pull Cynthia’s pants down, giving her fat cock the ability to flop free of the constrictive confines, and Olivia stopped short.

Her eyes went wide as she beheld the girthy girlcock, and her hand tentatively reached out to grasp the rock-hard skin. Cynthia made a pleased noise at the touch, while Olivia looked on with awe. “You’re  _ huge _ . I thought everyone was exaggerating, but…”

“Nothing beats hands-on experience,” Cynthia murmured, and tugged her shirt off entirely. She left her lacey black bra on for the moment as she started to pull on Olivia’s shorts, attempting to work them off her rear and down her sinfully long legs. However, due to the tightness of the cloth and the sheer size of her meat ass, the clothing refused to give way though Cynthia tugged, and it took several tries before it slipped over her large curves. Olivia shimmied them the rest of the way down as the Sinnoh Champion did the exact same with her panties, which rode low on the wide breadth of her hips.

“You are soaked,” Cynthia chuckled, and Olivia grinned.

“Can you blame me?” She replied back, flipping Cynthia’s words on her, and the blonde snorted in laughter. Her hand still tugged at the broad length of cock, her fingers barely reaching all the way around. She looked up at Cynthia, grey eyes locked together, and licked her lips carefully. “I have condoms, but I don’t think it’ll fit this monster.”

“Few do,” Cynthia admitted, her excitement rising as Olivia pulled at her achingly hard skin. “I have -”

Olivia’s lips curved up as she set a finger against Cynthia’s lips, silencing her. “I guess we’ll have to go without, right?”

Cynthia pretended to sigh while her cock pulsated with need. “I guess so.”

She slapped the Alolan’s ass as she spun her around and pushed her onto the bed, too excited to prolong the main event any longer, and Olivia quickly scrambled on top of it. She got onto her hands and knees, waving her fat ass teasingly towards Cynthia, and the blonde growled with lust as she followed after her. She grabbed the fleshy globes of her ass and pulled, stretching the copious amount of squishy flesh and exposing the drooling line of her slit, which looked positively eager for her cock. Cynthia was still kicking off her pants and panties as she got herself in position behind Olivia, ready to slam herself inside as a moment’s notice.

After a moment of pause where Olivia continued to wave her ass back and forth, Cynthia reached over and placed a hand in the middle of her back. She pushed down on Olivia’s body as she pumped forward with her hips, and the woman was simultaneously forced down and impaled with cock. She lowered her face to the bed and gripped the comforter with her hands while Cynthia jammed her cock inside her steaming cunt, sighing as the gushing wet tunnel wrapped around her length. The Alolan was hot and tight, her cunt clearly neglected but oh-so-eager, and it accepted every inch that pushed inside with almost greedy hunger.

Olivia looked over her shoulder as Cynthia settled on her knees and pushed her cock into the snug embrace of her cunt in one smooth motion. Her hips hit the woman’s jutting ass well before her cock slammed into her aching depths, and as Cynthia powered forward she had to push against the spongy assflesh in order to sink more dick inside. Olivia’s groan was loud and throaty as she was entirely filled by the girthy girlcock, and her inner tunnel spasmed around the cunt-conquering slab of meat.

“So big,” she groaned appreciatively, and Cynthia’s lips twitched with pride at the compliment. She drew her hips back while her hand slid back up the long line of Olivia’s spine and over to her thigh, where her fingers clamped down and used the wide, childbearing hip as a handhold. The other continued to greedily grope at her ass while she withdrew half of her hulking slab from the tight, wet cunt, seeking to bring it out half-way before she reversed her movements. When she bucked her hips and pumped forward again she slammed the extracted half of her cock inside in one strong movement, and her hips collided loudly against Olivia’s ass as she yelped.

Cynthia didn’t have to take it slow, knowing that Olivia could, and very clearly would, take her strongest and roughest thrusts so long as it meant being satisfied. She worked her hips back and forth, flexing her smooth belly and ass as she drew her cock in and out at an even, steady pace. She withdrew at least half of her fat dick out each time, which was easier said than done as Olivia’s tight cunt happily clamped down around her on each impaling motion. There was also the plush expanse of her ass to deal with, as its size prevented her from properly hilting herself without colliding against it and mashing into the soft curves. She had to apply considerable force to sheath herself all the way inside, and under those tremendous blow Olivia’s spine dipped and assflesh cratered inwards.

“Damn, I can feel all of you,” Olivia hissed, fingers tight around the comforter. She was biting her lip as she looked over her shoulder at Cynthia, and it was almost like she had stars in her eyes with the way she was gazing back; Cynthia doubted she’d ever taken anything so large, and it was pleasing her by dint of girth. “You’re filling me out so much -”

Her voice transitioned into a squeal as Cynthia drew her hips back and slammed herself inside, jamming the full length of her cock right through her snug folds. She didn't reply, instead focusing on the movements of her hips and the power of her thrusts, and the bedroom was filled with the ringing slaps of flesh on flesh that her pelvis produced each time they collided. Olivia’s firmly clamping lower lips clung to her meat as it thrust, and moved along with her pistoning cock as if they did not want to let it go for too long. 

Cynthia pulled on Olivia’s wide hips and ass as she thrust inwards, using those natural handholds to properly sink herself inside with satisfying thwaps. Her cock brushed up against the woman’s cervix on each deep thrust, with her swollen crown slipping and prodding against the spongy entrance to her womb, and Olivia moaned lewdly each time her innermost barrier was caressed. She tried to push her hips back to meet Cynthia, but the blonde essentially did all the work herself, and so she had nothing to do but sit back and enjoy the ride. Her body was entirely shaken by the Champion’s powerful rutting, her hanging breasts swinging back and forth underneath her body, nipples just barely grazing the comforter.

Olivia’s dark islander skin was gorgeous in the light of her room, and the play of the muscles beneath her skin was entrancing. Cynthia’s own skin was so pale by comparison, and wherever they touched the comparison was painfully stark. It was also unbearably sexy, and Cynthia felt her balls pulsate as she marvelled at the gorgeous woman bucking underneath her; it really was a shame that she was left so unsatisfied by others. She was glad that she was able to provide her with some pleasure, if the rapturous look on her face was any indication, because a woman like her deserved it. 

Of course, Cynthia was just glad that she could be balls-deep in the flesh of such a pretty, willing woman, and most of her motions translated to that self-pleasure. She slammed in hard, working her length through the channel veritably soaked through with girl-juices, and was rewarded by yet more throat groans and needy whines. Great fistfuls of cloth were in Olivia’s hands as she took the powerful, intense fucking with relish, constantly looking over her shoulder to admire the blonde that was impaling her cunt over and over again. Her assflesh bounced and wobbled violently as it was slammed into, and it went almost concave as the blonde slammed in so hard that flesh was forced to squish outwards.

“F-fuck!” Oliva swore aloud, hips quivering in Cynthia’s grasp. “You feel so good!”

“And you’re taking every inch,” Cynthia husked reassuringly, reaching up to push her blonde hair behind her black clips. Olivia’s snatch was dripping with fluids, and every thrust produced wet squelches and sloppy noises as the liquid was churned and forced out of the path of her thrusting slab of cockmeat. Her inner walls fluttered and squeezed, clamping down hard, and Cynthia’s breathing grew ragged as she forced her cock through the vice-like tightness. As the minutes passed the tightened walls grew more telling, and it took more of Cynthia’s thrusts to slam into her steamy depths and properly hilt herself.

Her ass wobbled and jumped high with each smacking thrust, with flesh recoiling away from Cynthia’s white hips. The Champion’s stomach muscles were firm and pronounced as she pumped into Olivia’s tight, steamy embrace, and her biceps were visible as she bodily hauled her back by the hips. Cynthia couldn’t resist running her hips over the ample curves, admiring their broadness and perfect sweep that transitioned into her waist; her body and cock knew they were perfect for child-rearing, and that was, perhaps, one of the reasons why she was fucking her so roughly. But them, Olivia seemed to thoroughly enjoy every punishing motion, and actively jabbed back to properly impale her needy snatch at odd angles that had her inner walls bulging outwards.

Olivia’s body shook violently with each thrust, her breasts swinging and colliding against each other with loud smacks. The generous flesh of her rear did much the same, and the line of her spine continued to curve and dip - but she took every hilting slam with an eager smile and coy look, clearly content with how her cunt was being railed out, and her pussy responded to the attentions of the virile cock by squeezing and pulling at it. Cynthia had a great deal of stamina, to be sure, but it was taking much of her power to fuck Olivia into a satisfied haze of bliss, and her tightness was wearing away at her cock - and a part of Cynthia had to admit that the stimulation of the Kahuna’s teasing over their journey here had made her cock a little too eager.

“I’m close,” Cynthia warned, fingers clamped tight around those broad hips, and Olivia tossed her dark head of hair backwards. 

“Don’t pull out,” she groaned, running her tongue over her full lips. “I’m - I’m  _ so _ close -”

Cynthia smirked proudly as she drew her hips back and pulled her cock all the way out, her length shiny with girl juice, and then slammed in the entirety of her swollen shaft so deep into the sopping snatch that the spongy barrier to her womb bent inwards. Her balls were sheathed right against Olivia’s clit, and they pulsated twice before tightening and sending a surge of semen up her heaving shaft and into the woman’s waiting cunt. Almost in a lewd sort of timing, the moment the first jet of sperm washed against her cervix Olivia’s body spasmed and her cunt quivered in release, her voice rising up in a crescendo of moans as pump after pump of hot, creamy sperm filled her needy tunnel.

The potent cream spattered into her womb and was slathered across the tight and rippling pink walls, which never seemed to cease their lewd fluttering as her orgasm swept through her. It didn’t matter that such virile baby-batter was filling her up to the brim, and, in fact, it seemed to get her off all the harder; her body roiled and her hips bucked upwards with each risky spurt that was emptied inside her, moaning and sighing all the while. Cynthia just held herself there, marvelling in the supple feel of her milking pussy walls and the softness of her skin, while her balls pumped out a few final loads of thick semen. She waited until the dark-skinn beauty collapsed against the comforter, skin flushed, a happy smile on her face.

“Wow,” Olivia said breathlessly. “I’ve never - not that quickly before-”

She wiggled her hips, and her eyes went wide as she realized that Cynthia’s cock was still hard and buried in her cum-filled channel. She pulled off with a wet slurp and flipped onto her side, rolling over so that she was lying across the bed and her face was eye-level with the fat dick. Cum rolled gently off its flanks along with a thick coating of pussy juice, slowly dripping down onto the bedsheets. She looked awed, and Cynthia looked down at it with an amused glint in her eye.

“You’re still hard?” Olivia's tone was surprised, but of a happy sort. Her lips curved into a content smile as she realized that Cynthia wasn't even close to tapping out after just one go, and she purred in an arousal-inducing way as she stared up at the blonde with heavy-lidded eyes. "Just what I should have expected from such a stud."

"Like I said," Cynthia murmured, running her hands through Olivia's short hair and sweeping, twisting locks. “Better.” 

“Gosh, you’re just my type. I really need to find myself a woman like you,” Olivia gushed. “Unless your…?”

“Not something I often consider, gorgeous.” Cynthia tried to make her tone light without letting Olivia down, especially after hearing how long the woman had been on the prowl. Someone of her looks really deserved more.

Olivia didn't reply, but pressed her lips to the side of the glistening behemoth shaft. Her plump lips mashed against it, caressing the many throbbing inches as she ran them up and down in a lewd parody of a kiss. Sloppy patches of cum and juices were collected and swept into her mouth by her tongue, which ran over the veiny, pale meat with gusto. She cleaned a long line from base to tip, replacing the thick mixture of juices with her saliva, and let out another deep purr as she switched sides and rose from base to tip. Her tongue swirled around the throbbing red head, dipping around the heavy ridge and over the swollen glans, cleaning it of any cum with loin-tingling diligence.

As Olivia went to work cleaning her cock, Cynthia undid the straps of her bra and freed her pale tits. One hand caressed her own plump breast, squishing and rolling the copious amount of doughy skin and flicking at her nipple while the other continued to stroke Olivia's hair, guiding her along her throbbing cock. Olivia smiled around the broad, beefy slab, working around and around before poising her full lips atop the heaving crown. She went down on Cynthia with diligence, despite the daunting task that swallowing her girlcock must be. Her jaw went wide as she wrapped her lips around the thick girth, securely embracing it before descending.

She took it into the warm cavern of her mouth with a steady motion of her head, her cheeks instantly filling out from the sheer size of the impossible girth. Her tongue continued to move in those mesmerizingly lewd motions as she swallowed the dick, making sure to sweep over ever proffered inch and pulling strands of thick, gooey semen into her mouth. The throbbing cockhead brushed up against the roof of her mouth until she corrected course and it slipped into her throat, but it clearly wasn't an easy feat for Olivia to achieve; she gagged and sputtered, eyes wincing, but she didn't stop despite her own limits. She went as far as she could before bobbing her head, dragging herself up and down, tongue still sweeping around.

The Kahuna worked on a full third of her cock, bobbing and sliding along, ensuring that her plush lips were snug around the girth as she rolled her head. She gagged as it delved deep into the velvet embrace of her throat, but didn't shy away from the eye-watering pressure. She was clearly experienced and very skilled at blowjobs, and it didn't matter that Cynthia's cock was the broadest and densest slab of cock that she'd ever taken; she worked on it all the same, attempting to undergo the same motions that had surely brought many others to the cusp of pleasure before - only this time, it was for the express purpose of cleaning her new lover's massive prick.

Cynthia continued to scratch at Olivia's scalp and pat her hair, encouraging her along. Olivia worked at her broad length until saliva was rolling down her shaft in thick lines, dripping down to the bed and spattering over her swollen balls. It was a very sloppy blowjob, mostly because Olivia just couldn't keep it contained when dealing with so much cock, but Cynthia adored it all the same. It wasn't the best she'd had before, but it was close for sure, and Olivia looked particularly sexy with her lips wrapped tight around her cock. 

Olivia eventually pulled off with a wet pop, and strings of saliva fell from her drooling mouth and draped over the cock as she rose up. She wiped her mouth with the back of one hand while the other clamped down on the cock and rapidly pumped it, sweeping up the excess of spittle and cleaning it off the now-polished and glistening wet length. "Ready for another go, Cynthia, darling?"

"More than ready." Cynthia grinned wide. "It’ll take more than one load to satisfy me, especially with so gorgeous a bed partner like yourself."

Olivia hummed as she popped her cum-and-saliva stained fingers into her mouth, sucking hard. "I like the sound of that very much."

Cynthia was still grinning as she pounced, pulling Olivia toward her and spinning her around as best as she could. The woman just smiled at her ravenous antics, and was entirely complacent as she was twisted around and her leg was propped up. She was still on her side, presenting the hourglass curve of her frame to Cynthia, with her large breasts pushed against each other as their weight forced them down. Her top leg was hauled up by the blonde until it rested against her shoulder, leaving the sopping entrance of her cunt on full display. A few strands of thick cum still drooled free of the wide, puffy lips, stark against her dark thighs.

Then Cynthia slammed in with a full-bodied thrust that sent Olivia groaning, toes curling and fingers painfully tight around the sheets. She grit her teeth as Cynthia laid into her with intense thrusts that had the entire bed frame squeak, but her body took it all with famed Alolan stoicism. It was a relentless rhythm that saw her slam into Olivia over and over, causing her inner walls to bend and dip even as they squirmed and rippled around her. The harshness of the angle meant that the occasional thrust would hit at an odd angle and cause her body to jump up, but the smile on her face dismissed any idea of discomfort.

Sweat lined their bodies in a soft layer that was essentially inconsequential, save to highlight their curves and outlined their muscles - though Cynthia knew very well that they would be so much sweatier by the night’s end. It made for an appealing sight, though, seeing the Alolan’s dark skin grow shiny and slick while her pussy squirmed with arousal, and Cynthia bit her lip as her groans transitioned into lusty growls due to the sight. Her cock slammed through the cum-filled depths, shifting out the previously deposited loud with lewd slurps and sloppy squelches, but it didn’t matter how messy it all got, in the end; she’d change the bedsheets by morning, and she wanted Olivia to have had the best night of her life by then.

And so she worked huge, girthy girldick inside over and over, slamming hard and fast while Olivia’s composure was steadily worn down. Cynthia fucked with no sign of stopping, and Olivia seemed very happy with that, especially when she threw out an arm and wrapped her hand around the back of the blonde’s neck to tug her closer for a hot and steamy kiss. 

“Don’t hold back, sweetie,” Olivia whispered against her lips, her voice raw and needy with sheer, unadulterated desire, and Cynthia’s libido spiked something fierce. “Don’t stop until we both pass out, or you’ve broken me.”

“Oh, I won’t be,” Cynthia chuckled. “We’ll be going all night long.” 

* * *


End file.
